My name is Ambler Blazer?
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: AU. In a world where 7 types of meta-humans run free, wreaking havoc is born an hero that plans to restore order in society long since forgotten. He is one of the few holding the Sky flame, the most powerful flame there is. But he is also infamously known around Namimori as Dame-Tsuna. Will his two identities clash or will he be able to handle being a hero and a 'human?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. How's it going? Hope you like this new story.**

****Important Authors Note: I am currently working on another story in which Tsuna and friends live in a superhero alternative universe and their Dying will flames determine their powers, or some something like that-haven't finished the first chapter yet-and I need your help to decide on good superhero names for Tsuna and company. I was thinking I could use the mafia names of the characters that have them like for example Gokudera would be Smoking bomb without the Hayato part, because of the secret identity thing, and so on and so forth. I would need help with those that do not have a mafia name and mainly Tsuna because I don't want to name him the tenth or something like that, too obvious. The names I like will go in the story and credit to those who came up with it will also be mentioned. Thank you for your attention and for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Enjoy.**

_**Prologue:**_

_Focused honey brown eyes watched intently as the anchor introduced the reporter on scene and let her take over the news for today's event. _

_Eleven year old Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the young reporter as she started talking into the microphone._

"_Thank you Akita-san. Good evening, I'm Endo Aiko from Namimori news. I'm reporting live from Namimori shopping district where earlier a fight between two meta-humans broke out in the middle of the crowd. What makes this fight different than the others that occur all day is that one meta-human was defending an elderly civilian from being robbed by the other meta. And not only that but todays savior was no older than ten years old, and he still decided to take on the meta that is in his early teen years. But what's even more surprising than that is the element the young savior was presenting during the fight, which led him to become the victor. Ladies and gentleman, what was witnessed here today is a moment for the history books. The young meta possessed powers associated only with the Sky flame. _

_Yes, I did say Sky flame. It's hard to believe a Sky element user is here between us in our humble town but as it has been witnessed and posted on the World Wide Web, Namimori has received its first indication of having a Sky user among us for the first time in 5 years. _

_Here we have a video that was submitted to us by a girl who was present at the moment the conflict started and was able to record the whole thing on her cellphone."_

_Then they showed a somewhat blurry and shaky footage of the fight taking place on the street, in front of the stores and crowd that was backing away slowly from the two individuals in a one sided argument. And as the reporter had mentioned one meta was in his teens and the other was like ten (which by the way he totally resented that comment since he was eleven thank you very much. It wasn't his fault he was short for his age.) years old. The 'ten' year old had an orange hoody that was way too big for him covering his hair and the sides of his face accompanied by some black sunglasses covering his eyes. You can easily see that the little meta was trying to calmly talk the older one down so he would put the shop owner down from his vice like grip he had on him. The older meta was visibly irritated with the kid and told him to go away but when he didn't move the older boy use his Rain element to summon water from the pipelines underground and tried to blast the younger boy with it. His planned failed when the other simply sidestepped the attack which only angered the Rain user further, thus the fight began. _

_The rest of the video was simply the Rain user attacking what turned out to be the 'ten' year old with the strongest element of them all, and the Sky user deflecting some attacks from himself and the astonished crowd so no harm would come to them and the attacking with his own powers. The Sky user had a big orange flame on his forehead and hands which he used to attack the other with. It only took a few minutes of offensive action from the young Sky user to finish the fight with a victory. As he did the camera zoomed in on the flabbergasted crowd as they came to terms that they indeed were watching the first Sky user in their town for the last 5 years that came to the rescue of a human shop keeper. When they snapped back to reality they started applauding the young boy for his heroic showmanship which only got louder as said boy nodded to the shop owner and took off flying out of the phone's view. After the reporter finished giving a play by play of the video she started talking about the views it has so far._

"_I just been told that this video you just saw has reached 1,000,000 views on YouTube since it was posted three hours ago. And right now people all over Japan and the entire world are asking themselves what would possess the rare but powerful Sky flame user to help a human he didn't even know? What was his motive? Where is he? Will he save more humans or was it a one-time occurrence? But more importantly, just who is the mysterious hero? I'm Endo Aiko from Namimori news. Have a good day. Back to you in the studio, Akita-san."_

_One click and the television went completely black as Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, shut it off after seeing the only part of today's news he was interested in. Like he thought the news had covered the story very quickly. A little too quickly for his liking but it was normal under the circumstances. Tsuna just wished he had more time to think about it before it was aired for the whole country to see._

_Tsuna sighed in defeat and walked to up the stairs, to his room. Once the door was closed he faced his unmade bed where an orange hoody and a pair of black sunglasses laid haphazardly on the messy sheets. He just stood there looking at them knowing thousands of people had seen them on the news or on the internet already and there's still thousands more who have yet to see them. _

_He didn't regret his decision to out himself as the only Sky user in Namimori, against his parents' wishes, since he was planning to become a superhero when he got older but let's just say things got out of hand and his plans where pushed forward. That's all he ever wanted to be, a superhero that fights for those who can't fight for themselves. His father taught him that that was important. He also was responsible for his near perfect control with his powers; it was all thanks to his training he had with him since he was 6 years old. Training he still keeps up after his father passed away. _

_Thinking about him always brought a smile to Tsuna's face. He loved his dad a lot and he had to thank him for a lot of things he game him, not just his help with his meta-human abilities. And even though they didn't agree on Tsuna being a superhero just yet, his dad understood him and he never said no to him when Tsuna asked permission to fight others in the name of justice. He always said when you are older._

_Tsuna can still remember the last time they talked about it even though it was 3 and a half years ago. It was the first time he actually understood why he couldn't be a superhero right then and there, and why his father was so worried about him enough to not let him be one yet._

_It was one late afternoon and the lasts rays of the sun where starting to fade, the sky turned a beautiful orange and yellow as the sun was setting over the horizon. Tsuna and Iemitsu had just finished their last training drills of the day and now they were just catching their breathe before they headed home. Tsuna was laughing at his father's usual antics as his mind drifted to all the progressed he accomplished that day and inevitably in to the subject of him fighting crime. So he found himself asking his father as to why he can't be a superhero yet if he was already getting stronger and stronger each passing day, for the fourth time. Iemitsu heaved a sighed as he prepared to have this conversation again and at the same time trying to come up with some new way of explaining his reasons to his son, yet again…_

_It was one of the rare times Tsuna saw his father serious and not being his goofy self._

"_Son, we had this conversation before. You can't be a hero yet. To be a superhero you need better control, more power and knowledge about the world around you, and about yourself." He paused here and as soon as he saw that Tsuna was going to interrupt his speech to give him reasons that are valid in his little eight year old mind, he started speaking again. "And no you are not ready yet. Your control is very good, especially for someone your age but you're not near as ready as you need to be to go out there and fight people that want to hurt you. People who won't care about your age and won't have mercy on you. I know you think you are ready to go out there on your own but trust me Tsuna when I say you will thank me later for this." He finished. _

_Tsuna stared at his father for a second and then shyly asked him a question his been wondering about for a while._

"_Dad, d-do you remember w-when you taught m-me about all the different kind of fl-lames and powers?" When Iemitsu nodded he took it as a sign to continue. "Well you told me t-that Na-amimori is not ready for s-someone like me. W-what did y-you m-mean by that?" He asked in a very low voice. Iemitsu could instantly tell this has been on his mind for a while and that he took what he said the wrong way._

"_Oh Tsuna come here." He beckoned and instantly the shy boy obeyed and stood from the grassed they laid in to climb to his father's lap. "You misunderstood what I meant. What I meant to say is that Namimori is not ready for someone so special like you. Someone that holds so much power, potential and the key to changing the future with said power. People here and in other places are not ready to face what you represent Tsuna. You may be too young to understand what that is right now but someday you will, don't worry."_

"_Oh ok. S-so why a-are the adults n-not ready then? Do t-they have to d-do some training too?" At that question Iemitsu had to hold himself back from laughing out loud._

"_Yes, you could say that. But it's not a physical training like yours; it's another type, a mental one. And as for your first question they are not ready because the things you can do and that people similar to you can do aren't things that normal people can do so they don't understand. Like me and your mom, we can't do the same things you can Tsuna but we don't love you any less for it. And I think I know what your next question is. You are going to ask why does it matter if they don't understand if we aren't affected by it, right?" Receiving an affirmative nod he continued. "Well son people fear what they can't understand and that's something I'm afraid it's going to affect you later on in life and even now. You are going to get a lot of different reactions from humans when they find out you possess the Sky flame, the strongest of all the flames. You just have to learn to pick yourself up when you fall, don't let yourself be put down by others words, hold your head up high and most importantly to never ever, and I mean never change who you are for the sake of what others think of you. Do you understand me Tsuna?" He asked his him seriously as he looked him straight into his wide honey colored eyes. At the very enthusiastic nodding he let himself smile again. _

_Tsuna finally understood what his father was trying to tell him all along. With the exception of a few minor details that he was sure he will get later. This made him very happy. It made him have hope for a good future._

_Tsuna sighed as he thought of that day. A day that marked his life much like this one. His first appearance as a Sky flame user in public. And even though he knows his father wouldn't have liked the timing he also knew he would have approved of the reasons as to why he did it. He was saving an innocent man from being wiped cleaned of his money and store valuables without being able to do anything for himself. His father, the man who taught him right from wrong and justice vs. revenge would have definitely approved._

_With that in mind he decided to not dwell on that any further and just go to work on custom ideas. After all every superhero needs an awesome custom and a symbol of their own._

**To be continued…**

**Well that's all for now.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think is a cool superhero name for our friends in the KHR universe!**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	2. A hero is born from the ashes

**Hello guys. Thank you so much favoriting my story and reviewing as well as helping me out with the suggestions. I appreciate it…**

****Important Authors Note: I am currently working on another story in which Tsuna and friends live in a superhero alternative universe were their Dying will flames determine their powers, and I need your help to decide on good superhero names for Tsuna and company. I was thinking I could use the mafia names of the characters that have them like for example Gokudera would be Smoking bomb without the Hayato part, because of the secret identity thing, and so on and so forth. I would need help with those that do not have a mafia name. The names I like will go in the story and credit to those who came up with it will also be mentioned. Thank you for your attention and for reading this.**

**And to answer your question kwerli, the other guardians are going to be super heroes except Lambo, for obvious reasons and Hibari because he says he isn't one. But he is to us. lol**

**Also big thanks to ****GreenDrkness**** for Tsuna's hero name. I liked it and I appreciated your help. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

_His father, the man who taught him right from wrong and justice vs. revenge would have definitely approved._

_With that in mind he decided to not dwell on that any further and just go to work on custom ideas. After all every superhero needs an awesome custom and a symbol of their own._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

It's been three days since I made my accidental debut and I made no appearance since. I been thinking of possible costume ideas and it isn't going too well. And my lack of artistic skills isn't helping either…

The whole name thing isn't going much better. You would think with me wanting to be a super hero since I could talk and all I would have this all figured out by now but nooo. I had to concentrate on school and training and now I'm completely and utterly stuck.

I'm one minute away from ripping my hair out in frustration when I heard the news lady start talking about Namimori's mysterious one-time vigilante, in the background. I turned my head towards the TV and grabbed the remote to turn the volume up so I could hear her better. It was the same reporter I saw covering my story three days ago. She was hitting the streets and asking people their opinions on my spur of the moment vigilante act.

They're some enthusiastic comments and opinions from teenage girls and pre-teens. Some teenage boys that looked interested in me, three friendly HDW flame users that invited me to a friendly match and others who said it was just cool or something similar. The reporter also asked some adults on their thoughts and while some agreed on what I did others definitely did not, saying things like I'm too young and inexperienced to handle law enforcement and I should just leave it to the police. Then there was the one guy who didn't know who she was talking about and just walked away. The reporter was now talking to the camera.

"Well there you have it. The people of Namimori are not all sure on what to think of our mysterious vigilante that some are now calling Amber Blazer. He has not been seen in public since three days ago when he confronted a rebel flame user that was stealing from a mere small shop owner and won. This events as mentioned before were recorded and posted on the internet for the world to see and so far the world likes what its seeing."

My name is Amber Blazer?

They couldn't come up with a better name?! God I really need to come up with one myself and fast before I'm known solely as Amber Blazer. I sighed and started thinking about what the people she interviewed from the street said.

A lot of different opinions and reactions, just like my dad had predicted. But I bet he didn't predict I get so many good reactions either. I been tracking the news about me on the internet and saw that people are commenting left and right about the video taking of me fighting the other guy, and most of them are positive comments. Also the video has over 10,000,000 views last time I checked which was yesterday. It's not easy to let the encouraging and positive comments people say about me not get to my head but I'm trying to avoid that happening. I don't want to become arrogant or anything like that.

I just want to help people.

That's all.

I stood on the roof top of one of the tallest building in Namimori, overlooking the city. Tonight is my first time patrolling and I'm excited but mostly I'm nervous and terrified that I'll do more harm than good. And even though I have good control over my powers, a lot of things can happen in one minute. Just like Dad used to say to me, "it only takes one right moment to change the course of a battle, so don't give up yet." He said that when I was losing to him or when I already had lost the sparring contest against him. And every time he said it made me get back up again and try once more.

My orange eyes scanned the city below in search of criminal activity or any kind of unexpected emergency that may require my assistance. For now my costume consisted of black jeans, a white shirt hidden under the white and orange hoody that has the hood up to cover my unruly brown hair, orange sneakers and a black eye mask I bought at a cosplay store.

This will have to do for now. As I thought this I saw four police cars barreling through the street heading straight before taking a sharp corner and not seconds after two fire trucks followed. Both had the sirens on. Meaning something big is going on.

I took off flying from the roof and followed the fire trucks until they stopped at a pretty big house that was overtaken by flames a few streets away from where I was standing a few seconds ago.

The police was pushing the watching crowd back trying to create distance from the house that was on fire and them so the fire fighters could do their job. They were set the hose and were in the process of spraying the house with it when the owners of the house arrived and informed them that their two kids and babysitter aren't outside yet. I was about to fly down to get them out of the house but two fire fighters that were Rain flame users started water bending the water from the hose so the flames from the entrance would vanish faster, and then they both went inside to rescue the people who were still trapped.

'I guess they don't need my help tonight.' I thought as I saw they clearly had everything covered. I was glad they were saving those people but I couldn't help feel a little disappointment in not being able to do anything on my first day. I was thinking about calling it a day and go home before my mom realizes I'm gone but then I was hit with this gut wrenching feeling that made me go completely still.

I had a really bad feeling that something is wrong. The problem is I can't see what it is; the police and fire fighters got it covered. I don't see anything but there's something telling me that I can't leave yet. You could call it a gut feeling and Dad always told me to follow my gut so I stayed.

Two minutes went by and then five more and still no sign of the firemen or the people that were stuck in the house. So when I saw one of the firemen burst out of the burned front door with the two kids in his arms I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. But then it caught again when no one else came out.

"Hey Hibiki, where's Hachirou?" One fireman yelled to the one that got the kids out and was currently handing them to the waiting paramedics. The one named Hibiki turned around to look at his colleague in confusion.

"What are you talking about? He's right…behind me." Hibiki barely whispered the last part as he looked at the almost collapsed house's entrance and notice that his partner was indeed not behind him anymore.

"Shit, he was right behind me I swear. Something most of happened, I'm going back in." As he made his way back to the house the entrance and some parts of the roof around it cave in, leaving no way in. When I heard they're conversation I knew that my gut was and that Hibiki guy was right. Something really did go wrong and I got to help them.

I flew down from my hovering position a few feet away and towards the house. I think I heard a few gasps as I flew above the crowd but I ignored them and opted to focus on my mission. I went through an open window that the fire blew outwards and scans the houses surroundings.

The whole place was scorched, burned to a crisp, or wet with the occasional flames in a few places the water didn't reach. The air was thick with smoke, making it hard to breathe in. I hovered in place before deciding the fireman and the babysitter aren't here so I moved to what looked like a hall way. For a brief second I didn't see them due to the smoke being even thicker and darker here; there on the floor was the fireman trapped under a huge chunk of the roof, bigger than he was, that fell on top off him and not a foot away from him was a girl that was like 17 years old. 'The babysitter.' I thought feeling very relieved she was still alive even though she's been here a while.

As I approached them quickly I could hear the girl coughing violently reminding me of my urge to cough. I asked her if she was okay and she snapped her head up in surprised at my sudden presence before nodding. I saw a flash of fear in her eyes as she saw me flying over to them before it disappeared into something that looked like desperation and fear. But no of me anymore, fear of dying in here.

"Y-yes. But I can't b-breathe right anymore…and he was s-saving me but the roof ca-aved in so he threw me off hi-is back before it fell on us both so it all fell on him. P-please you got to help him." She said in between coughing fits.

"I'm going to help you both." I said in a voice which I only hope was reassuring. I got to get this two out of here. I got down on my knees in front of the trapped fireman and looked at him. He was still breathing, that's a good sign. Then he opened his eyes and looked back at me.

"What a-are you d-doing he-ere kid? You're g-going to g-get yourself k-killed, leave. Now." He coughed even more than the girl did. It's obvious that it was very difficult for him to breathe at all.

"I can't not without you two." I said to him before I got in position to move the giant piece of debris off him. I struggled slightly but was able to move it to the side and off the man.

'Thank you super powers.' I thought gratefully because if not for them or my training there's no way I would have been able to do that by myself. HDW powers gave the users more strength than the average human but only slightly.

I moved to pick him up but he protested.

"No, take her first and y-you can come back f-for m-me." He said firmly.

"You sure?" I asked worried seeing he's more injured and I was planning to carry him and convince the girl to follow me.

"Y-yes now g-go hurry…" I nodded. I understood why he did that but it doesn't mean I liked leaving him here.

I turned to the now crying girl and outstretched my hand towards her. She took it without hesitation and practically hanged on to my arm for dear live. I led the way back from which I came and soon enough I helped her out of the window and into the yard where she was swarmed by firemen and paramedics. I didn't even go out the window but I stayed long enough to know she made it out alright. Then I hurried back to the fallen firemen and out of the view of any windows.

Everyone standing outside was deeply relieved to see the babysitter climb out the window, being assisted by the flying figure that went inside. Said figure was quickly identified as Ambler Blazer, the kid they saw on the news and the one the internet is going nuts about. A lot of people from the crowd took out their phones or cameras ready to film him when he came back but when he left the girl with the awaiting emergency personal he just went back inside.

A minute passed and people either screamed or held their breath as they saw the once tall structure that was the house caving in on itself completely followed by loud boom.

Utter silence.

The only noise in that street at the moment was that of the debris settling and the cars passing nearby. Just when people were about to give up hope from behind the fallen structure, a small figure shoot up into the sky carrying a much bigger one on its back.

Everyone cheered as they saw the one they know as Amber Blazer fly down and settling the fireman on an empty gurney. Every person there was incredibly relieved and happy that there were no casualties in this unfortunate event.

I flew towards the first empty bed I saw in a hurry seeing as I didn't know how much longer I could hold him up since I was already getting tired, couldn't breathe right yet and most importantly was very worried that the man on my back he wouldn't make it. I was very lucky I trusted my gut the second time around or we would have been goners.

When I went back and was in the middle of putting him on my back with some effort I felt the same thing I felt earlier, a gut feeling, but only this time it was telling me to go and go _now. _I was too far away from the window I previously used so I decided to improvise. I turned and shot a fire ball towards the wall at the end of the hallway at the same exact moment I felt and heard the rooms behind and on either side of me start to collapse. I flew at full speed towards my escape route and made it out seconds before what was once the roof hit the floor. I didn't look back but I did stop for two seconds to catch my breath and my heart since it felt like it was going to break through my ribcage.

As the fireman started being treated by paramedics, I turned to leave but felt a hand on my wrist effectively stopping me.

"Thank you." The fireman said to me and I could tell he really meant it. I nodded not having anything to say and when I turned to face the crowd all I saw was a giant mass of smiling and applauding people.

Even the police and firemen were applauding me.

This was all for me? I can't believe it.

This is…overwhelming.

And then in a blink of an eye I was being cornered by reporters shoving microphones and cameras in my face while shooting questions from all directions. Okay before was overwhelming, this is scary.

"Amber Blazer, who are you and are you Namimori's new vigilante?"

"Why did you confront the much older flame user three days ago? What motivated you to risk your live and go into that structurally unbalanced building?"

"How old are you?"

"Why you fighting at such a young age?"

"What do you think of your new name the public has giving you?"

"Why are you saving humans?"

"How did you make it out alive of the burning building while saving two humans in the process?"

These are just some of the questions thrown at me. I thought they would never stop asking new ones but when I open my mouth to speak they all shut up immediately waiting to hear my answer.

"Well, let's see…" I paused trying to remember some of the questions. "Umm I can't tell you my age but I can tell you that I'm here to help people as best I can. And yes I'm here to become a super hero or vigilante as you said. As for the other questions, to me age isn't an issue since I'm well trained since I was little. I didn't plan to fight that flame user the other day, it just happened and I did it because it's the right was the right thing to do. I wanted to help that man just like I wanted to help save this people. I don't save people because they're human or mutants I save them because I don't want to see them hurt. I want to protect people that can't protect themselves. Hmm what else?"

"Oh yeah, I went in that house because I noticed people were still in there and something told me to go save them and I did. And I was able to save them because I listened to my gut instincts and blew a hole in a far wall and flew through it seconds before the house caved in. And as for the name, I don't particularly like it so could you guys stop calling me that, please?!" I answered one question after another and I was finally able to take in a breath. I'm very glad I don't stutter in HDWM because that would have been embarrassing.

The reporters were shocked not only at his responses, kindness and openness but also at the way he talked. He had a better vocabulary than a ten year old, as they assume he was ten.

"Then what should we call you? What's your name?" One reporter guy in the back asked.

I smiled before lifting up in the air above them, getting ready to leave. Right then it came to me. I remembered some words in Italian my dad taught me. A name stuck out in my mind.

"Call me Leone di Cielo." I said before flying away.

**To be continued…**

**Well there you have it. Thanks again ****GreenDrkness**** for the name and all you guys for reading.**

**Remember to review and tell me if you liked it. Also I still need names for the other Tenth generation characters and Reborn. **

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
